Ranger Sabrina Daniels
by carlyhodorski
Summary: After an incident with Manderbill, the Danger Rangers try to help a fire fighter named Sabrina Daniels, the niece of Chief Daniels. But when Henri Ennui plans to takeover England, it's up to Sabrina and the Danger Rangers to stop him and save the queen. Join Sabrina on her adventure as she becomes a new member of the Danger Rangers.


**Just so you know, I don't own Danger Rangers. I only own Sabrina Daniels.**

It was a lovely evening in Danger Ranger Headquarters. The Danger Rangers had just returned from a mission and were just about to call it a day when the alarm went off.

SAVO: Danger Alert! Danger Alert!

Sully: (yawning) Not again!

Squeaky: (annoyed) Can't it wait until tomorrow SLAVO? I'm tired.

SAVO: (angry) No, it is an emergency. And for the last time Ranger Rodent, the name is SAVO! S, A, V, O! SAVO!

Squeaky: (annoyed) Yea, Yea, Shut up!

Kitty: (yawning) Squeaky, stop playing with SAVO and let's get going.

Squeaky: (annoyed) Oh, alright!

The Danger Rangers were exhausted, but they knew someone needed their help and it was no time for relaxing. So they hurried to the Danger Ranger hovercraft and fastened their seat belts.

Kitty: What's the "Danger Alert" SAVO?

SAVO: A young female fire fighter from the city of Chicago, is trapped in a forest by a mad scientist. The kidnapper plans to set fire to the forest with her still in it. The forest is near the city of Chicago. Danger Rangers time is of the essence!

Sully: (gulps) Okay we'll get her out of there. Come on team we need to hurry!

Kitty: SAVO, call the paramedics and contact the fire department. We may need backup!

And with that the Danger Rangers took off in their hovercraft and hurried to Chicago. They were hoping they would make it there in time. When they got to the forest, they saw a familiar figure with the kidnapped fire fighter.

Danger Rangers: (gasp)

Burt: It's Quentin V. Manderbill!

Burble: What's he doing here?

Gabriela: And how did he escape from prison?

Sully: I don't know but he must be the one behind the kidnapping!

Kitty: Well, whatever reason he's here, you can be sure without a doubt that it is nothing good!

The Fire Fighter: Help me!

Suddenly the Danger Rangers heard loud sirens. SAVO showed them what was making the sounds.

Kitty: Sully look!

Sully: It's the Chicago Fire Department!

Gabriela: And the paramedics!

The Danger Ranger hovercraft landed right by the fire engines. The Danger Rangers had their fire fighter's clothes on so that they would be able to help the fire department on this rescue. Meanwhile, Manderbill was gloating about an evil plan in front of the young fire fighter.

Manderbill: (laughing) Well Sabrina, I was hoping to have your parents join us today, but having your uncle Fire Chief Daniels and his team coming here is far more entertaining. Just imagine the look on your uncle's face when he sees me set the forest on fire with you still in it and by the time Chief Daniels finds out your in here, it will be too late. Mwahahahahahahahahaha!

Sabrina: (scared) What do you mean by that Quentin?

Little did Manderbill know that the Danger Rangers overheard him gloating and jumped out of hiding so they could surprise Manderbill.

Sully: I wouldn't hold my breath Manderbill!

Manderbill turned around and was surprised to see the Danger Rangers had found him. But then he just smirked at them.

Manderbill: Well, well, well, if it isn't the Danger Rangers. Sully, Kitty, Burble, Burt, Squeaky, and of course Gabriela. It seems like we meet again. And what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?

Kitty: (annoyed) Well if you want to owe us a pleasure, then you wouldn't mind letting young Sabrina go free and unharmed by flames of any kind!

Manderbill: Oh? And why should I? After you Rotten Rangers stopped me from completing a great experiment in Boston the last time we met? HA! I don't think so. And besides there's nothing illegal about doing new experiments!

Kitty: (angry) No, but there is something illegal about setting fires to places with an intention to deliberately cause damage, hurt people, drive someone out, and even kill innocent civilians!

Sully: (angry) It's a crime known as something called arson!

Burt: (angry) Which is against the law. And is very very dangerous!

Burble came up behind Manderbill with a very mad look on his face.

Burble: (angry) You know what else is illegal?

Manderbill: (nervous) Uh no, what is it?

Burble: (angry) Kidnapping someone for no reason, that's what it is!

Sully: (angry) So release her at once Manderbill!

Manderbill: (nervous) But I...!

Sully: (angry) I said at once!

Manderbill could see that Sully was serious so he released Sabrina and went with the Danger Rangers to return Sabrina to her uncle and face the consequences of his actions.

Sabrina: (joyful) Uncle!

Chief Daniels: (overjoyed) Sabrina!

Chief Daniels was so overjoyed to see his niece unharmed, he pulled her into his arms and the two embraced with a hug.

Chief Daniels: (overjoyed) Oh Sabrina, it's a miracle your unharmed!

Sabrina: (nervous) I'm sorry I had you worried Uncle. But I only wanted to find someone who shares my love of science!

Chief Daniels could see that Sabrina was a little upset but he wasn't mad. He wiped away Sabrina's tears from her face.

Chief Daniels: (kindly) It's okay Sabrina. I'm not mad at all. You just need to be more careful around shady characters because they could be far more dangerous than they appear to be.

Sully: (kindly) Chief Daniels is right Sabrina. You shouldn't blame yourself.

Sabrina: (sad) I know but, after that incident with Manderbill, I feel too afraid to find someone who shares my interests.

Kitty: (kindly) Sabrina, everyone in the world needs friends. You can't just stop making them.

Sabrina: (upset) But how do you all know I won't get in trouble again and risk the lives of others or my loved ones?

Chief Daniels: (kindly) I know that because I know the real you and I trust you.

Soon the Chicago Police Department came and arrested Manderbill for arson and the crime of kidnapping.

Manderbill: (angry) You'll pay for this Danger Rangers!

Sully: Not while we're always on duty to help kids and those in need.

Kitty: And to keep everyone save from harm of any kind.

Burt: Weather it be civilians or emergency people from the police, fire department, or paramedics!

As the police cars drove away, Sabrina thought about what the Danger Rangers and her uncle had said. "Be careful around shady characters because they could be far more dangerous than they appear to be." She went up to the Danger Rangers before they left.

Sabrina: Um, Ranger Sully?

Sully and the other rangers turned around to talk to Sabrina.

Sully: Yes Sabrina, what do you need?

Sabrina: I just wanted to thank you and your team for saving me. I would've been killed if you hadn't come.

Sully: No problem Sabrina.

Kitty: Say why don't we come and check out your place when you get off duty tomorrow?

Sabrina: I would love that, we can do it the whole day because tomorrow's my day off from work. Right Uncle?

Chief Daniels: You got that right Sabrina.

Sully: Then it's settled.

Kitty: Good night everyone!

Burt: See you tomorrow Sabrina!

Sabrina: You too, Danger Rangers!

And with that said the Danger Rangers got back in their hovercraft and flew back to Danger Ranger Headquarters. There were no more calls or "Danger Alerts" so the Danger Rangers all got into bed and fell asleep. Little did they know that their adventures with Sabrina were just beginning. And little did Sabrina know that she will have a very special role on the Danger Rangers' team. The next morning, the Danger Rangers woke up to have breakfast and were very excited.

Sully: (excited) I can't wait to see where Sabrina works when she's off duty!

Burt: (excited) I wonder what she meant by "love of science."

Kitty: Maybe her work has a lot of things for her to explore and create Burt.

Burt: Maybe so Kitty.

Burble: Maybe she makes and invents a lot of things. Just like you Burt.

Burt: Oh, that could be something great too Burble.

Squeaky: Maybe she works with chemicals of any kind.

Burt: That's also quite possible as well, Squeaky.

Sully: Oh, that reminds me. Squeaky I need to talk to you after breakfast before we visit Sabrina.

Squeaky: (reluctant) Yes Sully!

After breakfast, Sully took Squeaky into another room so that they could talk in private.

Sully: (strict) Know Squeaky, what I am going to tell you is very important so listen carefully and remember. When we are with Sabrina, do not shout or yell at her, it might scare her. See Squeaky after that incident last night I have a feeling she might need some help when around other people. So what ever you do Squeaky, do not scare Sabrina because if you do, she might start to panic if she hears a loud, strange noise. So Squeaky, if Sabrina gets nervous while we are with her, will you at least try not to scare her?

Squeaky: (reluctant) Yes Sully, I'll try not to scare Sabrina.

Sully: Thank you Squeaky. You may go now.

Squeaky left the room and mumbled to himself about what Sully said to him.

Squeaky: (mocking) Do not scare Sabrina Squeaky! She might start to panic Squeaky!

Later that morning, the Danger Rangers were all packed and ready to go see Sabrina and find out what she does when off duty.

Sully: Alright Danger Rangers let's go. And remember, be very gentle around Sabrina!

With that said the Danger Rangers got into their hovercraft and flew to the Chicago Fire Station, where Sabrina would be waiting for them. It wasn't long before the Danger Rangers reached the Chicago Fire Station. When they got there, they were surprised to see Sabrina wearing black boots, gray leggings, a navy blue dress under a white lab coat, her tuft of shoulder length black hair tide in a ponytail with a blue ribbon, a pair of safety googles over her eyes, and green rubber gloves on both her hands. She was at a lab table in the garage of the station working with chemicals and using trips of ph paper to see if the liquid was either a base or an acid.

Squeaky: (excited) Hey Sabrina!

Sabrina was so startled by Squeaky that she dropped the beaker filled with chlorine she had in her hand and it spilled onto the floor. Luckily, Sabrina was using plastic beakers and not glass beakers. Sully was a little annoyed that Squeaky scared her, after he sternly told him not to.

Sully: (sternly) Squeaky! What were you thinking!

Kitty: (sternly) What you did was a very reckless and dangerous thing to do!

Burble: (sternly) You're lucky that Sabrina was using plastic beakers because if she was using glass beakers, then someone could've been seriously hurt!

Kitty: (sternly) It could have caused a have-to-go-to-the-hospital kind of accident!

Burt: (sternly) And that chlorine Sabrina was working with could've gotten in someone's eyes. That can really sting!

Burble: (sternly) That's why you should never mess around in a science lab, Squeaky!

Gabriela: (sternly) Yes, because it's not safe without lab protection gear. What if that chlorine got in you're eyes?

Burt: (sternly) And whatever you do, do not, ever, scare someone in a lab! Especially if they are working with chemicals!

Kitty: (sternly) And even worse yet, if there was any ammonia on the floor, then the chlorine could've made very poisonous gases!

And then the Danger Rangers started to sing a song called "Poison".

Kitty: Poison!

(Backing Trio: Poison!)

Kitty: It's not the thing to mess around with,

And you know that 'cause you're smart.

Burble: Poison!

(Backing Trio: Poison!)

Burble: Those household chemicals your mother puts inside the grocery cart.

Kitty & Burble: Poison!

(Backing Trio: Ooooooooh!)

There's skull-and-crossbones on those bottles that you find beneath the sink.

Burble: Like what you use to clean the drainin'

'Cause you've go a great big brain in

You know, that kind of stuff is not to eat or drink.

Gabriela: Like detergents, disinfectants, bloic acid, liquid bleach.

Kitty: And that spray you use to get your oven clean.

Sully: Or (?) shampoo for your rugs,

There's insecticide for bugs,

Cleansers, lighting fluid, paint, and gasoline.

Squeaky: There's epoxy and there's glue,

And also polish for your shoe,

And then that stuff that keeps your bathroom toilet clean.

Sully: There's that gunk to rub off tarnish,

Then there's primer, stain, and varnish,

(?) and kerosene.

Burble: Poison!

(Backing Trio: Poison!)

Burble: You're way too clever that you ever touch those cans inside the shed.

Kitty: Poison!

(Backing Trio: Poison!)

Kitty: 'Cause you know how to read that warning with those letters marked in red.

Burble & Kitty: Poison!

(Backing Trio: Ooooooooh!)

Kitty: It comes in bottles, boxes, cans, and if you find them in a stack...

Burble: They are chemicals to dodge

They're around the shelf in your garage,

And in the laundry room

And storage bin outback.

Sully: Things like antifreeze, ammonia, oil, spot remover, starch,

Toxic aerosols, some charcoal, or chlorine.

Gabriela: There's that stuff to wax the floor,

Kitty: And to grease the kitchen door,

Squeaky: And that gunk to keep this carburetor clean.

Sully: There's that spray you use to dust,

And all that stuff to clean off rust,

Gabriela: And there's arsenic and liquid iodine,

Kitty: There's adhesives and congealants,

Sully: A (?) rubber sealants.

Kitty: Cans of sterno and propane and turpentine.

All: And You're cool, 'cause you're the kind

Who is smart and use your mind,

And any chemicals you find,

Squeaky: You leave alone!

After the song, Squeaky apologized to Sabrina for scaring her when she was working with chemicals.

Squeaky: I'm sorry Sabrina. I didn't know you were working with chemicals.

Sabrina: Oh that's okay Squeaky. I'll go get a mop from the storage room to clean up all that spilled chlorine.

After a few minutes, Sabrina came back with a mop and a bucket filled with a cleaning liquid to clean up the chlorine spill. It wasn't long before the chlorine spill was cleaned up and Sabrina went to clean the mop and bucket before putting them back in the storage room.

Sabrina: Now let me just clean up my lab station, and we can head to my place.

Sully: That sounds like a danger-proof plan to me Sabrina.

Kitty: Indeed. You should always have a clean lab station, before and after you leave a room.

Burt: Especially when around bunsen burners. That's why it's a good idea not to leave chemicals, flammable liquids, or even unwanted lab notes or papers lying around because they can catch fire very easily.

SAVO: Exactly, Ranger Burt, that's why you should always check around a lab station before activating a bunsen burner because there could be poisonous chemicals, flammable liquids, sawdust, wood, or trash from previous labs, and, oh my, unwanted lab notes and papers not disposed of properly.

Sully: That's right SAVO!

Burble: Another thing is that you should never have food or drinks of any kind in a science lab.

Kitty: Or even medicine unless of course your making prescriptions for your local pharmacy.

Sully: Yeah, because prescription medicine, including drugs, that's another name for pills, can be very poisonous if not taken properly.

Then, the Danger Rangers started to sing a song called "Don't Touch Them Pills".

Kitty: You brush your teeth, and then you look to the side.

The cabinet full of medicine is opened up wide.

Burble: And there are lots of little bottles inside,

And they're loaded with pills.

Kitty: They look a lot like candy, and they're colorful too.

Gabriela: They're orange, red, yellow, green and purple and blue.

Sully: And if the situation ever happens to you,

All: Don't touch them pills.

Burble: A pill is medicine, see,

Sully: And you can take it from me.

Kitty: It isn't candy, and it isn't a treat.

Squeaky: It could make you a mess.

Sully: So, be certain. Don't guess.

If you don't know what it is...

Burble: It's a thing you don't eat.

If you ever come across a little pill on the floor,

Squeaky: Or on the dresser,

Kitty: Or the counter,

Sully: Or the back of a drawer,

Burble: Or maybe on the bottom of a pocket or purse,

Gabriela: Don't put it in your mouth,

'Cause it could hurt you or worse.

Kitty: Unless you get it from your mom or dad or doctor or nurse,

Burble: Don't touch them pills.

There's other medicine, too...

Sully: The kind you drink or you chew.

Kitty: It comes in cherry, berry, orange, and grape.

It's in the medicine cabinet.

Burble: But don't you grabbin' it.

Sully: "Cause if it's in there...

Burble: You'd better beware.

There are different kinds of medicine can make you feel bad.

Kitty: So never take it on your.

You ask your mom or your dad.

Sully: 'Cause all the medicine your parents have got

Kitty: Might look good to eat...

Squeaky: But they are definitely not.

Burble: And so, my friend, remember what you've been taught:

Don't touch them pills. Oh no.

Kitty: Even if the bottle all spills, uh-huh.

Sully: Keeping safe is one of your skills.

Burble: Oh, yeah. Don't.

Squeaky: Don't.

Kitty: Don't.

Sully: Don't.

All: Don't touch none of them pills.

Sully: (spoken) Stay out of that medicine cabinet!

By the time the Danger Rangers finished their song, Sabrina was done with cleaning up her station.

Sabrina: There, finished!

Sully: Good work Sabrina.

Burt: Now let's go to Sabrina's place and see what she does when she's off duty.

Burble: But there's just one problem.

Kitty: Yeah, we don't even know where Sabrina lives.

Sully: Maybe Sabrina can tell us how to get there.

Burt: Good idea Sully!

Gabriela: I'll ask her. Um, Sabrina?

Sabrina: Yes Gabriela, is there something you need?

Gabriela: Yes there is. Where do you live exactly?

Sabrina: Oh, I live above a science lab, with my family, on 528 Riverside Drive.

Gabriela: Thanks Sabrina.

Burt: Now that we know Sabrina's address, we can head to her place. Right Sully?

Sully: You bet. Let's go Danger Rangers.

And with that, Sabrina and the Danger Rangers got into the Danger Ranger hovercraft and flew to the lab on 528 Riverside Drive. It wasn't long before Sabrina and the Danger Rangers got to the lab. But just as they were about to go in and explore, there was a "Danger Alert".

SAVO: Danger Alert! Danger Alert!

Kitty: What's the "Danger Alert" SAVO?

SAVO: Someone is mixing chemicals without any lab protection gear and doesn't know that the chemical mixture is going to make poisonous gases.

Sabrina: Uh, SAVO, what exactly are those chemicals he or she is mixing called?

SAVO: The mixture the person is creating is mixed with ammonia and chlorine.

All but SAVO: (gasp) What?!

Sabrina: We have to stop whoever is mixing those chemicals before he or she gets seriously hurt! I'm coming with you, Danger Rangers!

Sully: No, Sabrina. You mustn't come it's too dangerous!

Sabrina: I'll be fine, Ranger Sully! And I'll bring a first aid kit, someone might be hurt!

SAVO: You know what Ranger Sully? I think she can help us.

Sully: Okay Sabrina. I trust you, but we want you to stay close to us just in case.

Sabrina: Yes, Ranger Sully.

Kitty: SAVO, where is the mixing taking place?

SAVO: It's taking place in London England, near Buckingham Palace. Danger Rangers, Time is of the essence!

Sully: You heard SAVO, let's go Danger Rangers!

Kitty: SAVO, contact the fire department, police, and the paramedics in London! We may need back up on this mission as well!

And so, the Danger Rangers and Sabrina got back into the Danger Ranger hovercraft, fastened their seat belts, and flew as fast as they could to London. Little did they know that this mission was also going to be a discovery of a new recruit to the Danger Rangers. It wasn't long before Sabrina and the Danger Rangers got to Buckingham palace. They had lab coats, gloves, googles, and boots on to keep their clothes clean and protect them from the chemicals. When they got out of the hovercraft, they saw someone else that they knew, only it wasn't Quentin, it was a blue French poodle that Kitty knew from her days with Global Pol, a great scientist. It was Henri Ennui from Paris.

Henri: Hahaha! This ought to make her "Majesty" really pass out. Then I, Henri Ennui, will be king of England!

Sabrina and the Danger Rangers overheard everything Henri had said.

Kitty: It's Henri Ennui from Paris!

Sabrina: (confused) Who?

Burble: A blue French poodle.

Burt: Who Kitty knows from her days with Global Pol, a great scientist.

Sully: And we know him from one of our missions when he stank up candy of every kind. And worse yet, with candy off limits, a lot more kids than usual were going for pills they thought were candy.

Kitty: And it wasn't just pills, Sabrina, too many kids got a hold of those sweet syrupy medicines too.

Sabrina: Why would he stink up candy like that?

Sully: That we don't know, Sabrina.

Kitty: But, we have to stop him before the queen passes out.

Sabrina: Maybe one of us should go inside the palace and warn the queen about this. Just in case Henri does make those gases.

Sully: Good idea, Sabrina. G. B., you go into the palace and tell the queen what's happening. The rest of us will stay out here and stop Henri.

Gabriela: You got it Sully!

Gabriela flew into Buckingham palace to find the queen and warn her about Henri's plan. Sabrina and the other rangers came out of hiding in the meantime to try and stop Henri.

Kitty: Stop right there Henri!

Henri turned around to see the Danger Rangers with angry looks on their faces. Sabrina was annoyed as well. Then Henri just laughed.

Henri: (mockingly) Well, if it isn't the Danger Rangers. Oh and who's your little friend there?

Kitty: (annoyed) Henri, this in Sabrina Daniels from the Chicago fire department. She's going to help us foil your evil plan!

Henri: (in a french accent) Bonjour Mademoiselle Daniels. the pleasure is all mine.

Sabrina: (annoyed) Why are you doing this? And why aren't you wearing lab protection gear?

Henri: So I can be king of course! Oh, and by the way I do not use lab protection gear when doing experiments!

Sabrina: (boldly) Well I'm not giving up because I will find a way to stop you!

Sully, Kitty, Burble, Squeaky, and Burt: (boldly) And so will we!

Just then, Sabrina and the Dangers Rangers heard sirens in the distance. At first no one could see anything but then something came into view.

Kitty: Sully, Look!

Sabrina: It's the paramedics, fire department, and Scotland Yard!

Sully: They made it!

Henri was frustrated that the emergency services were here as well, but then he went back to making the fumes. When the fumes were in sight, Henri laughed.

Henri: (laughing) You are too late this time Danger Ranger! You may have the fire department, paramedics, and Scotland Yard here, but I have completed my chemical mixture. Soon the queen will pass out and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!

The Queen of England: (annoyed) Oh I would think twice about that, Ennui!

Henri turned around and, much to his shock, he saw Gabriela and the queen with annoyed looks on their faces.

Henri: What?! But how did you get passed my toxic fumes?

Sabrina came toward Henri and smirked.

Sabrina: Simple, Gabriela went inside the palace to warn the queen, got her out, and saved her from your toxic fumes!

Henri: (in a french accent) Sacre bleu! All this thinking, planning, and scheming, and still you Rusty Rangers ruin my plans.

Kitty: (angry) I said stop, Henri. You caused enough trouble today!

Henri: (mockingly) Oh please, Kitty. Have I upset you and your little friends? HA! I do not see why. You have got food, water, and music as well. Not only that, but you Rangers find new Junior Danger Rangers all the time. If I had actually made all the food smell bad you would have found a new Junior Danger Ranger for that mission as well, would you not say?

Sabrina: And next they will find and Junior Danger Ranger for a "We Saved The Queen" mission!

Henri: (laughing) HA HA! I must say my young Sabrina, you are quite brave, but I shall not be fooled or tricked by the likes of you! As for you Danger Rangers, your success has been nothing but luck so far!

Kitty: (annoyed) I don't think that was luck! We stopped your plan to stink up all the candy and food with your stinky candy!

Henri: (annoyed) No you did not. That was a simple mistake. My plans are pure genius and you know it!

Sabrina: Henri, I mean no offense. But what you were about to do could've killed the queen.

Henri: (frustrated) That is not true! I can out smart you and I can succeed! Why do my plans not ever work? Arrh! Mark my words! You have not heard the last of...!

But Henri was interrupted when a police officer cuffed his hand.

Police Officer: (sternly) I think we had Ennui! You are under arrest for plotting against the queen!

After the police took Henri to prison, the Danger Rangers went to explore Sabrina's place. After that, Sabrina and the Danger Rangers went to the fire station in Chicago to tell Chief Daniels what happened. Sabrina stayed in the garage of the station while the Danger Rangers went to find her uncle. As luck would have it, Chief Daniels was in his office doing paperwork when there was a knock on the door. He told the one knocking that the door was open. As the Danger Rangers explained the events of what happened, Chief Daniels was very impressed about it.

Sully: And then, she came up with the idea to warn the queen about the fumes.

Gabriela: And so I flew in as fast as I could and got the queen out just in time.

Burt: Sabrina was very brave.

Squeaky: And it gets even better!

Chief Daniels: Really?

Kitty: Yes, the queen is to have us, including Sabrina, knighted for our bravery in saving her tomorrow!

Chief Daniels: That's wonderful!

Burble: And we have a special surprise for her!

Chief Daniels: Really? What is it?

Sully: We will tell you. But only if you don't tell Sabrina.

Chief Daniels: Of course!

Sully: For her compassion and bravery, we would like to make her, not a Junior Danger Ranger, but an official member of the Danger Rangers.

Chief Daniels: (surprised) Really? That's great!

Kitty: Well then, tomorrow morning, before the ceremony, we want her to where this.

Kitty reached into a box that she had in her hands and pulled out a ceremonial uniform that is worn by none other than the Danger Rangers themselves. Only this uniform had black heeled boots, white gloves, and a white uniform hat with the Danger Ranger logo. Chief Daniels took the uniform and stared in wonderment at it.

Chief Daniels: Of course Kitty. You have my word!

Sully: Good! We'll see you tomorrow, at the ceremony!

As soon as the Danger Rangers left the office they told Sabrina that Chief Daniels was very impressed for what she and the Danger Rangers did for the queen. It was not evening yet so the Danger Rangers and Sabrina talked more about lab safety and what to do if something goes wrong. They discussed lab safety rules by playing a guessing game.

Kitty: Okay, so who here can tell me what you should have in a science lab in case someone ever gets hurt?

Burt: (hopefully) A first aid kit?

Kitty: Correct! Your turn Burt.

Burt: Okay, let me think. Hmm... Oh, I know! What must you keep out of a lab besides food, drinks, or medicine. I'll give you a hint. They are kept in your home, but some are common around the police and fire stations.

Sully: Oh, do you mean pets Burt?

Burt: That's right, Sully. There are many things in a science lab that can harm your pets like poisonous chemicals and electrical equipment. Alright Sully, your turn!

Sully: Okay, let's see... I got it! If there is ever an emergency in a lab, what number do you call?

Sabrina: I know, dial 911!

Sully: Correct Sabrina!

Then Sully and Kitty started to sing a song called "911".

Sully: There's a fire!

There's an earthquake!

Someone just fell down the stair!

There's a person in your house at night

You know should not be there.

Kitty: The baby drank some poison.

Your grandpa took a fall.

It's a bonafide emergency, so who ya gonna call?

Backing Trio: 911.

We've got an emergency.

Someone call 911.

Gotta act with urgency.

Someone call 911.

You've got to grab that phone and start to dial away.

Backing Trio & Kitty: When you here that voice, my friend,

You know they're gonna say...

Sully: What's your name?

What's your number?

What's your address?

Do you know?

Can you describe what's going on?

Say where the ambulance should go.

Kitty: Can you stay calm?

Can you act fast?

You don't have time to wait a while.

Sully & Kitty: There's a dangerous situation,

So what number do you dial?

Backing Trio: 911.

We've got an emergency.

Someone call 911.

Gotta act with urgency.

Someone call 911.

You've got to grab that phone and start to dial away.

Backing Trio & Kitty: When you here that voice, my friend,

You know they're gonna say...

(Backing Trio: 911. Oooh. 911... etc.)

[Lucky: Oh. We've got an emergency. There's a fire at 213 Elm Drive.

Sully: Who am I speaking with, please?

Lucky: This is Lucky Curl. My phone number is 555-1212.

Sully: Roger that, Lucky. The fire department is on it's way.]

Sully: Your next-door neighbor just fell down.

Heart attack. He's on the ground.

Kitty: Your sister grabbed an electric plug.

Lies unconscious on the rug.

Sully: Robbery! Shooting! Fire! Flood!

Kitty: Car wreck victim, loosing blood!

Sully & Kitty: Someone's hurt!

Be alert!

What do you do?

Sully, Kitty & Backing Trio: When disaster strikes,

Keep your cool.

You know the Danger Ranger rule.

Stay calm and run, you all

To that phone up on the wall,

Then pick it up and call 911.

Sully: (spoken) But not for fun.

Sully & Kitty: Don't abuse it.

Only chose it

When you really need to use it.

Grab that phone and dial 9-1...

(Beeps three times in a row... twelve times in all)

Sully, Kitty & Backing Trio: Grab that phone and dial 911.

Dial 911!

After the song, Sabrina and the Danger Rangers got back to their lab safety guessing game.

Sully: Okay Sabrina, your turn.

Sabrina: Okay Sully, let me think. Hmm... I got it! What must you always do after doing an experiment? I'll give you a hint, It's to keep germs off your hands and prevent you from getting sick.

Kitty: Oh, I know this one, Sabrina! You wash your hands. Germs can hide on your hands and make you sick when you touch your eyes, mouth, or nose!

Sabrina: Correct, Kitty! Even though you wear gloves during an experiment, you should still wash your hands to get rid of any germs still on your hands. Kitty, since you answered this one it's your turn.

Kitty: Okay I have a good one! If you are working with bunsen burners and you have long hair, what should you do to prevent your hair from catching fire?

Squeaky: Oh, I know! Tie it back or up in a ponytail or bun to protect it from the flames.

Kitty: That's right, Squeaky! For long or medium length hair a ponytail or bun will work fine. Your turn Squeaky!

Squeaky: Okay, here goes! If you are working with chemicals and you don't know if they are poisonous, what should you do?

Burble: I got this one Squeaky! You should check the bottle that the liquid is in to see if there are any warnings. The warnings will tell you the dangers it might have. You can find a warning because they are written in red letters.

Squeaky: You got it Burble! Your turn.

Burble: Okay Squeaky, I know a good one! What must always be working in case there is ever smoke in a lab?

Gabriela: Oh, I know! A smoke detector!

Burble: Correct, your turn Gabriela!

Gabriela: Okay, let me think! Hmm... Oh I know! What must you have near you, not for fun, but if you need help?

Sabrina: I know, the phone number for your fire department and the poison control center!

Gabriela: Correct Sabrina!

Soon afterwards, Sully began to sing a song called "False Alarms".

Sully: May I please have your attention?

'Cause there's something I should mention,

And it has to do with calling 911.

When you report a fire,

they assume you're not liar,

And that's why before the call is even done,

They're sending firemen and trucks,

And they're spending lots of bucks,

But the most important thing that you should know

Is while they're busy helping you,

Someone else could need them too,

But now they're tied up somewhere else, and they can't go.

So what's the deal?

Make sure it's real!

When you're calling 911, the situation should be dire!

'Cause if they send the firemen, and it turns out you're a liar,

It just might be that somewhere else, there really is a fire

Where there are people,

Left high and dry,

And that, my friend, is why...

Never call a false alarm.

You could really cause some harm.

911 is not for play.

False alarms keep help away.

False alarms are not okay!

You see, when someone's having fun

And they call up 911

To play a prank so they can laugh and say, "Ha-ha!"

They're not only causing trouble

Sending people on the double,

But to call a false alarm's against the law!

The police will come and get you,

And that really will upset you,

So don't fool around with any silly prank!

When you call up 911, don't be playing any jokes,

'Cause when you tire firemen from nothing but a hoax,

You distract them, and now they can't be there for other folks,

So remember.

Keep it cool.

And obey that cardinal rule.

Never call a false alarm.

You could really cause some harm.

911 is not for play.

False alarms keep help away.

False alarms are not okay!

After they finished their song, the Danger Rangers said good bye to Sabrina, got into the hovercraft, and flew back to headquarters. Sabrina was excited but also a little nervous. The next morning Chief Daniels was helping Sabrina get ready for the ceremony.

Chief Daniels: Sabrina, the Danger Rangers told me that they want you to wear this today.

Chief Daniels showed Sabrina the uniform. Chief Daniels had his formal uniform on. Sabrina took the uniform and she put it on.

Sabrina: Thanks Uncle!

Then, Sabrina realized what kind of uniform she had on.

Sabrina: Oh but, this is the ceremonial uniform of a Danger Ranger.

Chief Daniels: It sure is! The Danger Rangers wanted you to wear it because they have a surprise for you.

Sabrina: What kind of surprise?

Chief Daniels: If told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see for yourself.

Sabrina: Okay Uncle!

Sabrina's parents, siblings, lab crew, uncle, and her uncle's whole crew were to attend the ceremony as well. But on this particular occasion, they and the Danger Rangers were in for a nasty surprise. For while Sabrina and her family were on their way to Buckingham palace for the ceremony, they and her uncle's crew were ambushed on the streets of London and knocked out. By the time Chief Daniels and his crew and family woke up, Chief Daniels saw no sign of Sabrina anywhere. But there was a note, when Chief Daniels read the note, he gasped in shock.

Female Fox Fire Fighter: What is it Chief!

Chief Daniels: It's from two criminals named Lonnie and Jenkins. They've kidnapped Sabrina!

Chief Daniels pulled out his cell phone to call for help.

Chief Daniels: Stay calm everyone, I'm calling the Danger Rangers!

Meanwhile at Buckingham palace, the Danger Ranger were all in their ceremonial uniforms and were just about to go into the palace when...

SAVO: Danger Alert! Danger Alert!

Squeaky: What is it this time SAVO?

SAVO: Sabrina, her family, and her uncle's crew were on their way to the palace, when they were ambushed by Lonnie and Jenkins and were knocked out. Not only that, but while they were knocked out, Lonnie and Jenkins kidnapped Sabrina!

All but SAVO: (gasp) What?!

Burt: But what would Lonnie and Jenkins want with Sabrina?

Squeaky: And how on earth did they escape from prison?

Sully: Good questions! Hmm... I wonder what kind of devious plan Lonnie and Jenkins have got up their sleeves this time.

Meanwhile, in a secret underground lair in the city sewers, Lonnie and Jenkins had an unconscious Sabrina tied to a chair. When Sabrina woke up, she realized that she was tied up and in the London sewers. She struggled to get free but the ropes were too strong for her to break free from.

Sabrina: Oh, what's the use? The ropes are too strong!

Lonnie: That's right, Sabrina!

Jenkins: We tied those ropes tight enough so that no one could break free.

Sabrina: Who are you two? And what do you want with me?

Lonnie and Jenkins laughed and laughed.

Lonnie: We want revenge!

Jenkins: Yeah, that's what we want!

Sabrina: But why? I never did anything to anyone!

Lonnie: Not on you my dear, on the Danger Rangers.

Jenkins: Yeah, the Danger Rangers!

Sabrina: But why? What did they do?

Lonnie: They caught use dumping chemicals into the Thames River.

Jenkins: Yeah, and then we were arrested by none other than Scotland Yard.

Sabrina: Then what do you need me for?

Lonnie: We are going to set a trap for them.

Jenkins: And we need bait. So you get to be that bait.

Sabrina: They will save me!

Lonnie: Oh we doubt that!

Jenkins: Yeah, We'll see about that!

Lonnie and Jenkins: (laughing) Hahahahahahahahaha!

Sully: Looking for us Lonnie and Jenkins?

And with that said, Sully and the Danger Rangers busted into the lair, untied Sabrina, and escaped. Soon afterwards, the police came and arrested Lonnie and Jenkins. Chief Daniels was so happy to see Sabrina again. SAVO had used his tracking scanner to track Sabrina down and that is how the Danger Rangers knew where she was. Then, Chief Daniels remembered the knighting ceremony was about to begin.

Chief Daniels: (gasped) Sabrina, Danger Rangers, your knighting ceremony is about to begin!

Sully: Well then, what are we waiting for? Come on let's get to Buckingham palace.

And everyone hurried as fast as they could to Buckingham palace. They all arrived just in time to prepare for the ceremony. Sabrina and the Danger Rangers' ceremonial uniforms had gotten dirty so the queen gave them time to get cleaned up. Soon it was time for the ceremony. Everyone had taken their seats and were all dressed up. Soon the trumpets sounded and Sabrina, Sully, Kitty, Burble, Burt, Squeaky, and Gabriela walked proudly down the isle towards the queen.

The Queen of England: (grateful) Danger Rangers and Sabrina Daniels, you all risked your lives to save me and all of England and I will always be grateful for that.

The queen motioned for one of her servants to come forward. The servant had a pillow in his hands and on that pillow was the queen's sword. The Queen took the sword gently and turned to face Sabrina and the Danger Rangers.

The Queen of England: (grateful) Know, if I may repay you all for the courage and kindness you all have shown me, then please kneel!

And with that, Sabrina and the Danger Rangers got down on one knee and knelt before the queen. Sabrina removed her uniform hat from her head to show respect. The queen came up to Sabrina and each of the Danger Rangers and gently laid the blade of her of her sword on each of their shoulders in turn.

The Queen of England: (grateful) In recognition and gratitude for saving me and England from Henri Ennui, I hereby dub thee, Sully, Kitty, Burble, Burt, Squeaky, Gabriela, and Sabrina Daniels, royal knights of England! Rise, my heroes!

Sabrina and the Danger Rangers rose to their feet and faced the crowd with proud smiles on their faces as the crowd cheered loudly for them. Then Sully figured it would be a good time to tell Sabrina his surprise. He face the queen and thanked her with a polite bow.

Sully: Thank you, Your Majesty! In fact, we have something we want to award.

The Queen of England: Really, What is it?

Burt: It's for Sabrina!

Sabrina was shocked when she heard her name being called.

Sully: Sabrina Daniels, please come forward!

With her heart pounding nervously, Sabrina came forward towards Sully and dropped down on one knee in front of him.

Sully: Sabrina, stick out your wrist!

Sabrina did so and Kitty helped her keep it still. Sabrina had her eyes closed fearing for the worst. Sully gently placed a SAVO unit around Sabrina's wrist. Then he spoke to loud enough so everyone could hear him.

Sully: Sabrina, for your compassion and bravery in helping us stop Henri, It great pleasure to appoint you as an official member of the Danger Rangers! You may stand now Ranger Sabrina!

Sabrina opened her eyes in shock, she had become a Danger Ranger. But none the less she stood up on her feet with a proud smile on her face.

Sully: Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that the Danger Rangers and I present to you, our newest recruit, Ranger Sabrina Daniels!

The crowd cheered loudly for Sabrina. Sabrina's family and lab crew were very proud of her. Chief Daniels and his crew were just as proud.

And that is how Sabrina Daniels became a member of the Danger Rangers. After joining the Danger Rangers, she made lots of new friends and helped many people. This was a sign that Sabrina was getting over that incident with Manderbill and that she would be a great Danger Ranger for as long as she lived.

The End


End file.
